


Overworked

by Bereus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Romance, Set in Almyra, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereus/pseuds/Bereus
Summary: Newlywed in a foreign country, with a language you can barely understand, all you want is to see your overworked husband.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Overworked

It wasn’t until you could barely see the parchment in front of you, your eyes squinting in the ill lit room that you realized the sun had begun to set. Putting down your quill you arched your back against your chair, letting out a sigh as a satisfying sigh as your bones cracked. The day had disappeared faster than you had anticipated, and with it went your source of light. 

For a moment you simply stared at the formal documents before you as your tired mind tried to decipher the foreign letters of the Alymran alphabet. You had married Claude knowing that you would have to learn his homeland’s language, and with various hours spent with tutors dedicated solely to that, you were starting to get a grasp on certain phrases, but, much to your frustration, you were far from fluent. Peering down at the papers, your fingertips lightly traced your husband's handwriting. You couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh as you leaned on your desk, hands buried in the crown of your hair.

After five minutes of sitting there being as productive as a sloth, you decided to call it quits for the night. Finding that Claude had not yet arrived from his own office, you decided to lounge in the bed in an attempt to finish reading an old Almyran book while you waited. A small dictionary beside you for guidance. Your heart went out to Petra who you vividly remember sitting in the reception hall studying in the same manner back at the monastery. 

A few hours later as your candle began to flicker out, you peered up from the pages, not surprised to see that your husband had yet to return. Since the two of you had arrived in Almyra his time had been spent in his office, starting at early night and not returning until the sun had long set. 

It wasn’t as though you hadn’t been expecting this, he’d made it clear that he would be spending most of his time communicating to the archbishop and working on building good relations between the two countries as soon as he ascended the throne. Yet you had to admit that you missed his company terribly. The two of you were practically newlyweds yet you saw little of your beloved. Worse you grew more and more worried the longer he stayed in his office, as it seemed every day he ventured to bed later and later in the night. Your fingers curled tightly around the book, the stillness of the night making you more and more restless under the covers until at last you couldn’t take the quiet anymore.

You had yet to say anything to Claude, not wanting to add anymore pressure to his already strenuous daily schedule. But that ended today. You were going to step out of your comfort zone and go to him with the prospect of convincing him that he needed rest. 

Gaining confidence, you set your book back down on the nightstand, and threw off the thin silk covers as you made your way to his office. Little to anyone’s surprise, Claude was hunched over scrolls, his eyebrows knit together and ink staining his face from where his hands had rubbed at his eyes. His dinner was beside him, the cold plate full of uneaten food. The candlelight only showed off how weary he looked.

You made a noise of greeting causing him to briefly look up at you, a small smile on his face served as his greeting as he hummed in response. 

“Beloved, do you know how late it is?” You asked, your arms folded and a frown on your lips.

Claude glanced out the window to the documents in front of him before returning to your face. “I hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. I’m sorry, I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

“Which will be when? You're not there when I go to bed, and by the time I’m awake you’ve already left. You’ve spread yourself too thin. This isn’t healthy.” You chimed in, softly treading from your position at the doorway to his side, a hand resting on the back of his neck as your fingernails dragged at the base of his neck. His shoulders twitched at the contact. “I miss you.”

His free hand reached up to grasp your hand on his shoulder. “As soon as I’m finished writing up this new policy I promise I’ll join you.” What he assumed to be a coy smile fell flat on a face as weary as his.

“What you need to do is go to bed. You look exhausted..” You said softly, your free hand weaving into his on the desk, loosening his grip on the quill in his hand. “ This can wait until tomorrow.”

Claude passed you an exasperated look which you followed up with a stern glare. “I don’t need to be coddled, Love.”

“I’m not coddling you. I’m asking you to take care of yourself. Look at it this way; when your mind is refreshed from a good night of rest, you’ll be able to work faster. Ideas will come to you more naturally. And perhaps I’ll even get to fulfill my ulterior motive and give you a morning smooch.” You persuaded with a teasing tone, your hand opening up his clenched one and smoothing out the overworked muscles, your other hand still woven in his hair, combing out the knots he’d yet to attend to in his morning routine. You knew it was a little sneaky to use his love for physical touch, but at this point you were desperate. 

“You make a convincing argument.” Claude said, his attention finally drifting away from the documents on his desk.

A smile crossing your face as you weaved yourself on his lap. Smoothing out the wrinkle in his brow you gave him a quick peck on his forehead. “Come to bed. And take tomorrow off. You don’t have any important meetings, and it’ll give you a moment to recharge and take care of yourself.” When he didn’t respond you tilted his head towards you so the two of you made eye contact. 

Claude was silent for a moment as he pondered over it before he leaned over and returned a kiss to your brow before giving another to your lips. The two of you stayed there for a moment, lips pressed together, the taste of pine and parchment filling you with a sense of peace that only Claude could bring to you. When he at last broke the kiss off he gave you his answer, a teasing tone in his voice. “That depends? Will I get another kiss if I do?”

“As many as you desire.” You promised. Sealing the deal with a kiss to his cheek, you pulled him up and out of his office, your hands interwoven as you pulled the tired man away from his desk.

Helping the exhausted man undress out of his formal wear and into his sleep wear, you beckoned Claude into the bed with innocent kisses, only pausing long enough to wrap him in your arms before kissing his face, planting one on each of his cheeks, his eyelids, and finally his lips as you murmured your love for him before curling around his form. His nose nestled in your neck as he reaffirmed your devotion with kisses of his own. 

“I love you, my Khalid.” You whispered into his hair, pressing your lips on his hairline as you settled in for the night.

“And I you, Beloved.” He murmured in the juncture of your neck, his breathing slowing until he’d fallen into a steady sleep, you following soon after.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
